Mysteries, Rage, hurt, who was that?
by Vampire's Kisses
Summary: As the past of Cagalli unfolds, what will has she missed? Was there something important that she had forgotten? Athrun and Caglli are having problems, how will that work out? What next? Please R&R! Thank you :P
1. Chapter 1

Alrighty then! I think im going to store all my stories on this one.. just to make sure you will always be able to have choices! and don't worry, I'll let you guys know which story is which so as not to confuse you or anything! Well then, hope you guys like my story! This is #2, by the way. and it's not done yet! I'm going to continue! hope you guys liek the mystery i added to it! Hehe, have fun P

Kira glanced over at Cagalli who seem to be glaring at the ground. "Cagalli, you alright? You look… distracted." Cagalli looked up at him without emotion. Then just turned to look down again. What was that for?

Before anything else could happen Athrun charged through the door. He paused when he saw Cagalli. "Oh… it's you. Umm, Cagalli… I need to talk to you. You know what I'm talking about." Cagalli nodded. Kira felt the strange tension in the air and backed off a bit.

"I, uh… I have to go somewhere… Yeah, I think Lacus need me to help her with something again. I'll see you guys later, k?" With that, Kira took off before either of them could say another word.

The two stood there for a while, not sayinig a thing. Until Athrun finally broke the silense by speaking up, "Cagalli Yula Autha." He chuckled to himself. "I'm afraid you've got some explaining to do. Who exactly was that I saw with you the other day? And why the hell are you acting so squeamish about it? Is there something that I don't know? You shuold know by now that I'm not stupid. There's something going on and you're not telling me anything. Cagalli, you-"

"What is it with you, Athrun! Give a girl a break! I don't belong to you! I am NOT your property and you should know at least that much to not get involved in my personal things! Argh, you're really starting to piss me off!" Athrun stood there, mute. His eyes were empty voids, seeming to take in all the information and completely ignoring it. Then he smiled at her.

"Cagalli. Why?" Cagalli backed off a bit and started fildling with her fingers. Anyone who were to look at Athrun's deep glare at that moment would fall down in uncontrolable tears. She couldn't.. she couldn't look him in the eyes. When Athrun was about to say another word, the alarm sounded. Athrun cursed under his breath and ran off. Cagalli just stood there starring at his shadow as he turned the corner.

"Listen to him, Cagalli. Why? I'm so foolish... I didn't do anything.. why didn't i just tell him? Jeez, he should've at least stage and listened to what i had to say. Doesn't he even trust me?" She kicked off into a run, tears streaming out of her eyes. Just as she turned the corner, she ran into Flay. The two just stared at eachother for a moment, until Cagalli ran off again. Flay stared at her as she dissapeared.

When Cagalli finally came to her moblie suit, she climbed in through the opening and got herself ready. With everything adjusted, she looked strait forward and called for take off, "Strike Rouge, ready for take off." A familiar face apeared on the screen of the control in the gundam.

"Good luck, Cagalli." She said.

"Thanks, Mariella." Cagalli answered just before she was lifted through the doors. Three, two, one, take off! "Come on, Rouge, gimme all you got! Show them what a girl like me can do! Yeah!" Right away, she adjusted all the proper settings for the enviroment they were in. Which, aperently, was above an ocean. Oh great. Hights were bad. Here comes the water to make it just a bit worse than before! Cagalli sighed and got her gun ready to fire at one of the enemy's ships that were coming her way. Filled with confidence, she took a shot. Shocked she found the target to have missed, now it was heading strait her way. In an instant, she switched her weapon to sword.

_Thanks, Kira._ She thought to herself. He had been helping her on her skills with the Gundam the past week. Though, only the more basic of things such as how to confuse the oponent. Without Kira's help, she might not have made it. The shook those thoughts off before she could get distracted from the game and lose focus. Suddenly, the Gundam came right at her from out of nowhere. "Ahh!" She cried, before their swords colided with a large thump. They were so close, she could actually see the pilot. Suddenly, she heard her message flashing on her gundam. The voice wasn't coming out to her.

"Cagalli _scratch _it's me _scratch _remember? Look at me! It's me!" Cagalli looked up to see that the oponent was insane enough to open their gundam to her and show himself. She forced herself to focus on his form. Who was this? Suddenly, she saw him put his arms up in serender. Puzzled, she messaged Kira. "Kira, I'm going back. You guys take care of the rest, k? I have us a hostage."

"Alright, Cagalli. Careful, there's a distance back to the ship. Good luck." Cagalli nodded and took off, the other gundum following her obediantly. This was weird... who the heck was this guy? She still wasn't able to see his face properly. Maybe, when they got back to ship, she'd be able to see. Though, she didn't remember anyone from her past. In fact, she never even knew that other children exsisted until her father let her travel at age fourteen.'

> > > > > > > > > >

Cagalli slowly let her gundam rest on the floors of the Arkangel. On the railings in front of it were the faces of the captian and other members of the crew. They must've overheard the news of a prisoner. As she stepped out of her gundam, she noticed the prisoner surounded by gaurds of the crew. She walked over to him. The guards told her not to come closer for her own safety, she declined and told them there was no need to worry.

When she finally made her way through, the young man looked her way and smiled at her. "It's you! Cagalli, you don't know how happy I am to see you!" He held out his hands to shake but she backed off a bit.

"Who are you?" She asked. Daisuke froze in place. His eyes stared at her, wide. he quickly smiled again and answered,

"Cagalli, c'mon, now's not the time to be joking. Remember? From when we were little. Cagalli, don't look at me like that. You don't mean... Cagalli, you forgot?" Cagalli had no idea what he was talking about, though she gently felt the sudden sorrow in his aura. "Heh. I must've been dreaming things when I thought you'd remember." He suddenly smiled again, but a little more forcefull. "Well then, Miss Cagalli Yula Autha. I hope that... you got what you wanted in life. Farewell." He winked at her before the guards took hold of him again and pushed Cagalli out of the way until she was finally out of the big circle.

Dazed, Cagalli found herslef just staring at the guards who were now wearing grim expresions. She only finally turned around when she noticed that the doors to the hanger were opening. Kira's gundam flew right in and landed safely inside. Her hair swaying, she stared up at the masive thing. Right after him, Athrun's gundam joinedat his side. Kira unbuckled and open the latch in his door. He had a worried look on his face, that calmed when he saw that Cagalli was ok.

He took off his helmet and flew down to her, since there was no gravity to make him fall. Cagalli still didn't seem to change her expression and stared at him. he finally landed right next to her and looked to be clearly worried.

"Cagalli, what exactly happened? Who did you get? _How?_" Cagalli still just stared at him. "Cagalli, snap out of it and answer me."

"I don't know..." She answered, deep in thought. She pushed her hair out of her eyes so she could look him in the eye. "Kira, this is scaring me. The guy said he knew me! Not just that, he willingly surendered under no force! Then he comes here, saying that he's some childhood friend of mine, and that I should know him! Kira, I swear... when i told him i didn't, the guy's spirit seemed to vannish in an instant... Kira, I don't know him, but i fear that maybe i should."

Kira stared at her before thinking things over. Finally, he broke the silense and answered, "Cagalli, you don't have to worry about things like that. It's ok. The fact that he knows you might be odd, but at least now we can question him about the enemy's plan and find some secrets. Maybe, later we can talk about this more clearly, ok?" Cagalli nodded, still feeling a little unsure about it all.

Kira's attention rose to Athrun, who had suddenly apeared behind him. Cagalli only glanced over at him before turning around and walking away without another word.

Athrun stared at her as she walked off, not saying a thing. His gaze finally came over to meat Kira. "What was that all about?" He asked. Kira just shook his head and answered,

"Cagalli managed to get us a prisonor. Stop being so hard on her, Athrun." Athrun glared over at Kira and stalkedd out of the room, slamming the door behind him. Kira, now being alone, sighed and went out of the hanger as well.

--------------

Cagalli walked through the hall, confused and unsure. She wrapped her arms around herself for comfort. As she walked past Kira's room, she noticed how things were neat but still strangely organized. She smiled, her brother was very different than she. When she heard footsteps behind her, she turned around. The lights were all off except for the ones coming from the kitchen. She noticed a shadow on the wall ahead just by the curve. She just ignored it, not wanting to talk to anyone at the moment and kept moving past the rooms.

Then she walked up to Toll's old room. She remembered him, though he was avery faint picture. She had only known him for a while when she first came here. Though do to unfortunate events Toll had to sacrifice his life during a battle. Staring down at the empty bed, she pictured a smiling, detirmined soul. She only wished she had known him more. He must've been so unique and special. She had seen that when she saw Merialla's tears, the way her eyes had seemed souless the day he left. She closed her eyesand pictured a laugh. It was faint, but so soothing. A tear escaped her eye, and her lips began slightly quivering. How many souls have been lost to this war? How many more will?

She opened her eyes to find herself lying on the empty bed. She sighed and straitened, rubbing the tears out of her eyes. There was no need to mourn over the dead.. nothing good ever came of that. She inhaled a deep breath and let it go as she got up to leave the room. The lights were still off, yet she found comfort in the darkness and moved down the hallway gracefully. She stopped once again to gaze into another room.

Thenshe saw someone in there, sitting on the bed with a laptop.She looked around the room, and noticed everthing was organized and.. normal. Like Kira's room, but more natural.She searched through deeper and found a picture frame which looked to have a woman standing in it. Then the person sitting there looked up at her.She noticed who it was. He just stared at her, curious. His eyes searching hers.She guessed he noticedshe had been crying.She looked back into his loving eyes but dared herself to look away.

Hercuriousity lost,Cagalli turned to run away.She heard him callingher name distantly once he realizedshe had run off. She ignored it.She paused to gasp for a breath, and fell down toher knees.She shookher head over and over. Why wasshe doing this? What was wrong with her? Wasshe going insane?She cried at the thought.She felt so lonely at that moment. Thenshe heard a distant, soothing voice nearby.She looked up to notice that someone was staring at her. He gently reached his arm through the bars and comfortedher trembling shoulder. "Hello, little girl." He smiled ather to makeher tears go away. She felt like such a baby right then. "Why are you crying?" He asked, so gentle.

Cagallididn't answer. "It's ok, I'm here. Don't be afraid. Hey, my I ask your name? Mine's Ausrin, you?"

"Cagalli." I looked away, not really caring anymore.

"Cagalli? It's you? I... I didn't notice. I'm... I mean, nice to meat you."She stared at him, a little confused at what he meant, but smiled. "Well, Cagalli, what are _you_ doing up on such a calm night? Something wrong?"She sighed and sat down next to him but in front of the bars, leaning back.

"Nothing's wrong, I'm just not in the mood to sleep, is all." he paused andshe noticed him gazing ather hand.

"So many things we coordinators can do. We get blamed for them all, even though we don't attempt the crime. We are cursed for life with our abilities." He reached out forher hand and held it up, playing withher fingers. He held it up in front of her. "So much you can do with this hand. You can kill me right now if you wanted. Though, us coordinators get extra blame for it all. Why is it ok for Naturals to use their lovely little hands, while ours are shackled behind our backs, beaten, or cut off?" He held out his hand next to her, comparing it. "Does it look any different? Look at your hands, and mine. How is it different? Nothing's different about it. It's all in the head. Because of what we were born as, they see us as different. They look at us with eyes of hate. Any natural would look at my hands and whisper behind their backs, '_their parents did a very good job at building that one. Must've chose this one had to be more of an angel than the other one._'" He paused for a moment and heldher hand tight aain, looking intoher eyes.

ThenCagalli heard footsteps andher heart froze. Standing in the door way, breathless and shocked, was her love Athrun. Staring ather with a look of confusion. Ausrin noticed and lether hand go, standing up. He gaveher a pat on the back before standing up.She stood up as well, looking Athrun in the eyes. Suddenly, a look of rage flashed through his beautiful dreamy eyes. His loving Athrun eyes.

"Cagalli..." He said, still staring at her.

"Athrun Zala, good to see you."She challenged and walked up to him. "Good night, Athrun Zala."She walked past him and through the halls.She heard Athrun crashing into the bars of the cell in whichshe had leaned against a moment ago.She heard yelling slightly inher head, but tried not to listen.She had done nothing. What was wrong with Athrun? She heard a shriek and turned around right away to run back. Afraid to see what might've happened, she caustiously walked in the room.

Blood. Everywhere. THe was just sick, the last thing she saw was blood red everywhere, until black overwelmed her.

------------------


	2. Chapter 2

_Blood. Everywhere. This was just sick, the last thing she saw was blood red everywhere, until black overwelmed her.

* * *

_

I know, my life has taken many turns with this war. I know that. But why does it always have to get worse? Hit me when I least expect it? Whoever is leading my life, let it end!

I know, I'm not usually not a freak for blood, since I've seen more than enough already in this life. But what I saw now ripped my heart twice over. Is that even possible? In my case, it has happened more than once. I stared down at the corpse of the one I never expected to lose this battle. The one who started it. My dear, sweat love.

Athrun.

I stood there, gasping in breaths with my hand over my mouth. Nothing else in the room made sense to me. "Athrun...Athrun...Athrun..." I started gagging from the scent and vomitted off to the side, my breaths gathering speed. I felt arms around me but felt too weak to even care. But then, suddenly, I felt my body heal. There was heat coming out the hands that held me. Something seemed to be calming me down. I didn't know what, and didn't know whether I should care. Suddenly, I was blind. I cried softly, reaching through wet puddles of blood to find where I was. But it was no use.

"Shh." Came a soothing voice. I tired not to cry, i tried so desperately I cried all over again. Then the voice came again, but I knew it wasn't directed at me. "Daisuke, we're going to have to leave here. Now. I'm sure once this scent is found, people are going to be...quite curious. We don't have much time. Hurry, you carry the girl." I was a little frightened, and tried to move away from the arms the had just let go of me. But it was only to be replaced by two more hands.

"Hello Cagalli." A voice whispered. I felt the tone of caring in his words, then for some reason I stopped sturggling and tried to reach out for that voice. Seaking some kind of sanity through all this.

"Help me.." I begged, through what little breath I had left. I felt the arms lift me into a bridal style hold.

"Shh, try to stay quiet. We're going to go past a lot of people, and you don't want us to be given away, now do you? It's ok, Cagalli. As long as I'm here you're safe. Stay calm and We'll help you. Ok? Now, put your arms around my neck and hold tight." I obeyed, holding onto him for my life. Because at that moment, he was all that I had to keep from leaving behind my sanity.

I heard the two of them whisper something to each other, and the next moment we were off. I felt so hopeless, so blind. Though, i was blind so that would make sense.

Then, the silence ended. The alarm sounded. Oh god. Now we went even faster, and i had no idea how the guy was even capable of _moving_ with me on his back, yet alone charge! Though, his moves were so graceful and he held onto me tightly so that I'd not feel the bumps. Suddenly, things got much worse. Bullets. Shit. I felt them _zoom!_ past us. "No!" I cried. The guy holding me soothed me by stroking me on my head. I was shaking. Not just for the sake of my life, but for his too. What if he got shot? We'd both be down in an instant.

"Shh, it's ok." He told me, as if noticing my fear and trembling hands even though we were rushing so fast. The bullets started dissapearing behind us and I noticed we were getting near the hangar from the sound of our footsteps. They seemed to be getting louder because of the hard floors. My hands clutched tightly at his uniform, not caring for the blood I speard on him.

Finally, we stopped. Though, my blindness didn't fade even as he put me down. When He was about to walk away to quickly do what ever he had to do, I reached out blindly and clutched what ever of him I could get my hands on. "Please," I said, my numb eyes tearing. "I'm scared." I felt his hand pat me on the head, but then he was gone, and I didn't know where I was. I felt so lost, as lost as I had ever felt in my life.

"Come on, Cagalli. It's alright, just follow my voice. We're almost out of here. Just follow, ok?" I knew who this was. Ausrin was the one who had killed Athrun, after all. I didn't know what to think, but the image of him holding out his hands next to mine and comparing them with his silken voice came back to me. I followed that beautiful angel voice of his, my heart rising with hope that I might make it out of here after all.

Even though I stumbled a few times, and might've crashed into some walls, I was confident in my steps. Each one leading me to... to where? Where was I going? Though, in truth, as long as Ausrin and Daisuke were there, I was sure things would be alright. I was broguht from my thoughts when I heard his voice again, this time a little closer. "I would carry you like Daisuke did, but I'm afraid I'm covered in blood." I nodded to the image of him in my mind, though I wasn't sure if he was looking at me or not.

"If it helps, my hands also aren't exactly the most inocent of hands. They may apear to be, but I've held many weapons and pulled many triggers on men." I felt a small chuckle to my side, and noticed that I was caught up to him and that we had stopped moving for a moment. Was he staring at me? I blushed, not really sure what we were doing in this silence. Though, then i heard a small laugh coming from his side as he continued.

"You are just like I remember you, but so much better than I pictured you. And really, quite interesting as well." He paused for a moment, still walking though. "Daisuke thought so too when he saw you. But I guess you don't remember us at all. It makes sense though, you were the one that was sent over here at a young age after all. We had the honors of remembering you from pictures and places we'd gone to as children." I felt his hand hold mine, somewhat gentle and kind, as if we were old friends reunited. Which we were. Quilt washed over me like a tormendous wave. Though, his hands were warm, and a great comfort in my blindlyness. He must've wiped it off, too, because the blood was faint. "I missed you so much since then. Though, Daisuke had it worse. He didn't speak to anyone for six years, until finally in highschool he decided to let out a little.

"For me, it was different. It took me much longer to begin liking girls. In both manly and friendly ways. No one seemed to compare to you. You aren't like normal girls, quite unique and always true to yourself and happy. I can't help but feel sorry for you. You're too kind of a person. A great friend." I smiled, a little sad.

"I wish... that I remembered the two of you. It would've been so much nicer for you two to have a reuinion that counted, not one where only I get the familiar looks and happy smiles. It doesn't seem fair." He squeazed my hand softly.

"We are more than happy to have remembered you for that time, Cagalli. It's worth all this." I smiled sadly through the darkness still surounding my eyes. It was sad, what ever I looked at seemed so empty of life. No black and white to gide me. No color. Nothing. Just soft little noises. "We're almost at the aircraft. Try to be quiet. Daisuke needs us in this, and there are heavy consequences were we to fail. Now, are you ready? I'm going to hold your hand, but as soon as I get to one point where I cannot, you're going to have to follow the noises which I make." I squeazed his hand in answer. I was ready.

He charged as soon as my hand had made the slightest move. I slightly tumbled here and there, but kept the picture and Daisuke in my mind. I couldn't let him down. Then I thought of the two of them having remembered me for all those years. What were they doing here? Had they come here only to escape again? Why was I going with them? What was my reason in all of this?

My thoughts slipped to one point, then another, making my mind go insane. Nothing made sense, and right now wasn't the time to try to make it that way. I was slowing him down, i noticed that. Though, he kept on going and whenever I tripped helped me up again. We seemed to be going through a lot of boxes. How many, I don't know. All I know is that we were obviously already in the hanger. Even though i was blind, I had the feeling it was dark either way because Ausrin kept chaning his path. Though, he always caught on track again and started going faster.

As the minutes went by, i began fearing the part where he'd have to let go of me. What exactly made it that way? Why'd he have to let go of me? What am I going to have to expect? Though, i had no reason to ask those types of questions anymore, because in an instant, he let go. I paused for a second, frozen in shock. It had come too unexpectedly. I heard his footsteps grow fainter, and began to panick. Then another sound started. Though, it was nothing like though continuous footsteps. _Click._ Came a sound behind me. Then a gunshot.

I didn't really understand what was happening, because my body was still frozen in its state of shock. But when I felt the warm liquid run down my arm, I felt wide awake. G_et out of here, Cagalli. Now._ I nodded to myself, _run._ And there I went, as fast as the wind, listening to the echos bouncing off the walls, making sure I'd not crash into walls too much. Though, in my blind run, i noticed that I was getting faster at this. I felt like I could see again. Though, not literally. BUt my it was as if my feet could sense the next step I was to take. Finally, Cagalli was back.

I wasn't going to let this get to me. The old Cagalli would never do that. I was confident, not a cry baby. I had to get through this for _them_. Even without Ausrin's footsteps, I knew that I was heading the right way. After all, I've been through this hall quite a few times.

But even though that was true, when I felt the touch of warm arms around me, I nearly began crying with the joy of it. "You made it." Said Daisuke, not believing his own words. I smiled as he held me at arms length.

I put my hand on his shoulder in a gentle slap."Hardly, but I'm here. Though there's one more thing, we have to get out of here... now. Someone caught up to me and whoever it is they sure aren't happy. Though, how should I know? I'm blind, after all." Daisuke chuckled,

"Good point. I guess we do have to start getting ready to take off. Ausrin's in the front, he's waiting to hear news that you've made it." Before I could move too much, though, he reached for my arm. There we stood, silent. Then he let go and cleared his throat. "Continue on, then. I'll see you guys in a moment." I nodded, getting a hold of the darkness. I could slightly sense where has was, and also that he was staring at me as I walked out. It kind ofmade me blush, and when I walked into the other room Ausrin comfirmed it.

"What exactly did the two of you do in those ten seconds? You're as red as a tomato!" I sighed, sitting next to him.

"How should I know? I'm blind, remember?" He was silent, and I blushed, finally getting it. "Oh." He laughed, keeping silent. I treasured the silence, because it always gave me time to think things through a little. Right now was especially a time I needed, because I had so much going through my head that it kept mixing up with other ideas. Also, these two guys that have, supossedly, "kiddnapped" me are utterly beautiful. Not only that, but they were built fit and muscular. Their eyes shown out like the sun, and their smiles glowed. Something about then makes them seem so makebelieve. Their kindess and feelings seemed so endless and powerful, their very touch could make any girl blush just for the feel of compassion in that simple gesture. What hit me most of all, was that the only reason they had come here, in space, was because they had come to get _me._ Who would do that?

When Ausrin told me about the two not being able to compare me to other girls, i'd almost stared at him with an open mouth and asked him to repeat what he'd said. What's so special about Cagalli Yula Autha, that they'd risk their lives to come get me? What if their memory of me was a completely different person than I am now? What will the two think? Will I dissapoint their wonderful memories of the old me? What exactly _was_ the old me? What did they expect of me beofre I came here? The fact that I didn't remember them meant I obviously didn't remmeber anything from that time. Besides, I couldn't just transform myself to act like I did back then. First off, I have no idea how to act that _age_ because this was qutie a while ago, and second off I was completely happy with being _me_ thank you.

* * *

I don't know when it happened, but while I was gathered in my thoughts like that my eyes slipped and I fell into a long needed sleep. Though, I didn't have any dreams because it was one of those times where you're just too tired to dream anything. 

When I woke to two handsome guys on either side of me, intent in controlling the aircraft, I smiled. Though, I made sure not to make any sudden movements, just to have a little more time to gaze. Ausrin was one of those guys with enough muscle to notice that he works out about three times a week. He has a soft shade of blue eyes, his hair always seeming to hang slightly over in a little lock over his eyes. Though, it made his face seem calm, showinjg the gentleness that really was him.

Daisuke, though, was a whole other story. He always seemed fresh and ready to brighten the mood with hisa bold orange eyes. He had straight hair, the color brown. I wondered, for a moment, if he were a coordinator. What kind of natural could look so amazingly bright?Even Athrun was a coordinator, and he was the one who i fell in love with. Coordinators and Naturals were obviously not meant to co-exist. But that's not the real reason why i thought of it at that moment. a flash of what Ausrin had said about his _coordinated_ hands, how they were so vile to the eyes of Naturals. I wondered for a second what I would've looked like, were I Natrual. Would I look like my real mother did? Or my real father?

I noticed that I had stopped staring at the two, now. I was so deep in thought. Then something struck me. I could see. My heart stopped. What had happened? Tears rolled off my eyes. Tears of relief. I had thought that I was doomed to be blind, but now I could see. Who wouldn't be happy? "Cagalli?" came a low voice, which I knew to be Ausrin. I quickly wiped my eyes.

"It's nothing." Then I saw Daisuke stand up, and kneel next to me. He waved a hand right in front of my eyes, and smiled at my reaction.

"You can see." He said, not quite believing it himself.

"Hey, I'm not that bad at healing. Of _course_ she can see. After all, I was the one that trained faster in the arts of healing. You should be ashamed, ever doubting me." Argued Ausrin. I only laughed, still trying to recover from the thought of sight. Daisuke wiped away my tears with a small cloth from his pocket. "Now now, you two little love birds, I need help steering this craft. I may be good at this, but not _that_ good. Besides, Daisuke. Give the lady a little room to recover."

Daisuke sighed, getting up and heading for his seat up top. "Alright, _father_." I smiled, hiding my laugh. It was kind of true, the way Ausrin spoke seemed very much like a leader, and genuine at the same time. "But Cagalli, you really don't mind...do you?"

I blushed. "No, not really." Luckily I was partially hidden behind the chair, so neither of them could see my bright red face. "Actually, it reminds me a little of home." Ausrin chuckled.

"Yeah... home." When I looked over at him,and noticed he looked away instanly as if he didn't want me to see him right then. I noticed Daisuke seemed the same, though he just smiled for my sake.

"Hey, you too..." I said a little quietly, my voice sounding a little unwelcomed. I wrapped my arms around myself and whispered. "Don't leave me out of this..." Though, neither said anything. After that, things stayed quiet for a while after.

* * *

"Cagalli, wake up." I blinked my eyes open and noticed that we weren't flying anymore at all. We weren't even in the aircraft anymore, and everything around me looked exiotic. I scrambled out of the blankets that were covering me, and found myself only to be stopped by a tree right behind me. I stared, puzzled. I heard somene laugh and felt an arm around me, lifting me gently. "Nice going, Cagalli. And we haven't even gotten you _in_ the forest." I heard another chuckle joining in with his, though it seemed a deeper chuckle. 

"Daisuke, I thought i told you to take care of her, not throw her into the trees." I heard Ausrin call from a few feet away. He exagerated the thought by sighing. Daisuke sood, defensive. Though, he still held out a hand for me to get up. I took it, smiling. He blushed from the shame of his being clumsy. Though, he eventually let it go and smiled.

"Well alright then, Ausrin. Its not m fault if you waste your breath on someone like me. Oh, and by the way... you forgot to set aside your boxers. Cagalli, here, had to wake up to that in her face." I looked over to Ausrin who seemed to have frozen in place, his face as red as a tomato. I laughed and laughed even harder when I saw his face go redder. He turned around and kneeled to the ground to continue making the fire he had started.

"Sorry," he said, still not looking at me and rather consentrated on his fire. I smiled for his sake and patted his back.

I whispered softly in his ear. "He's lying, you know." Ausrin shot a look at me, and then at Daisuke. Then I noticed he was frowning now, his hands clenched.

"Ohoho! You are so dead, Daisuke!" Daisuke stood there a moment, not really sure what to do. Though when he saw Ausrin jump up after him, he burst off into the bushes, only to be followed by Ausrin's random stick he'd managed to pick up. Then a thought crossed me, these two guys were awfully good at making anything slip away. They could brighten up any mood. I smiled, shaking my head. It really _was_ a wonder why the two would've missed me at some stage. And not like other girls? Wow. I blushed to myself and sat down, starting the little fire which Ausrin had abandoned earlier.

* * *

**_Daisuke._**

"Ausrin? Is that you?" I stepped out of the bushes slowly. Of course it was him, I could sense his aura through out the whole forest. Well, not through the whole forest but enough to know for sure that this was him. And just to make sure...I put out my hands, one at top of the other, as far as they could stretch. "_Forgive my strength, honor my duty, shine me your sight. Ability 24: White light!_" A splash of white light stormed from my hands, blinding out the rest of the forest. "White Light" as it's called, is used to track down any oponents not close enough for sight, but also not far enough out of the range of where your sensing powers could stretch. My sensing power was 8.5, which guarenteed that I'd catch whoever had even dared to come this close.

I closed my eyes and let my power slowly seep through into a liquid mass. I stopped when I finally reached him complpetely. I smirked, _so easy_. I reached for the sword at my hip and charged right to the tree in which he'd hidden himself. Though, as expected he deflected the shot. I smirked at him. "Daisuke, really, i didn't mean for the two of us to actually get into a fight here. I just needed to think of a way we could escape for conversation. With Cagalli there things would seem rather odd."

I nodded and sighed, placing my sword back into its sheath. "Alright. Well, i was just hoping we culd have a little fun. Like old times, remember?" Ausrin's face remained emotionless. I chuckled, combing my hair back with my fingers. "I guess not."

Ausrin looked strait at me with a dark look, and it made me remember all over again who he was. A thought ran through my head, _'if looks could kill._' "Daisuke, this isn't the time to fool around with such things.We are never going to have 'old times' again. You should know that by now.Don't tell me your thoughts are still stranded in those memories...even if she has returned." I nodded, commiting myself to the seriousness of the situation.

"Alright, Ausrin, I'll play along. What is it you wanted to talk about?" When i saw Ausrin's change of aura, my heart started racing. Though, i held onto my calm and ragained myself not too easily.

"I'm afraid that... I haven't been recieving any messages lately..." My eyes grew wide, but then i dismissed the thought.

I took a breath, "That could always just mean that they've... decided to stick to being silent. I mean, they didn't expect us to be finnish this early." Ausrin turned towards me, his expression unreadable.

"If only you were right. But..." I sensed the silent tears hidden behind his eyes. "Daisuke, this could only mean that..." I put both hands on his shoulder.

"No. That's not true. We're going back, now. once we get there, everyone is going to be alright. It's fine. Don't jump to such conclusions." Ausrin smiled a sad smile, that revealed once again who he truly was, behind the mask he caried. "We're going to get through this."

Ausrin tensed for a second, looking away. "What about...Cagalli? Daisuke, if Cagalli gets injured... if anyone gets their hadns on her..." I nodded my understanding. Cagalli seemed so helpless. She had no idea what to expect, what was happening to her. She seemed so fragile, considering what awaited her. Cagalli was our only connetion to life. The only one who _lived_ the way people are supposed to live. If was lost her, our lives would crumble.

"We have to head back, it's getting dark." As Ausrin turned around to start out, i stopped him by the shoulder. "Try to... be a little happy. Let yourself a little air, while you ahve the chance. This sparkle is only bound to go out. Enjoy it while it burns this stronly." Ausrin patted my back,

"Wise words, my friend."

* * *

**_Cagalli_**

As i saw two heads pop through the bushes, i couldn't help but laugh. "Hello you two. Dramatic entrance, much!" Daisuke chuckled, fully coming through the bushes. It was dark, and the light shone brightly trough his red eyes. When Ausrin noticed the fire, he smiled.

"Nice fire." Ausrin said, though he peeered around and added. "Only thing missing is food." Daisuke shook his head.

"Shame, Cagalli, you almost made me proud of you." Ipicked upa small pebal next to me, and through it over at his shoulder. "Ow!" He yelled, comforting his shoulder. Ausrin shook his head and sighed. I noticed the air had a little tension to it, but kept myself from mentioning it. The two had obviously done more than chase each other to their doom out there. It sounded like something harsh must've happened.

"Actually," Daisuke said, flinching as he moved his arm back to reach something in his bag. "Me and Ausrin went and got our own food, on our way back. We thought we'd still have to make a fire, but guess not!" He finally found what he was looking for, and held out three perfectly sized fish.

I frowned at him, "No _wonder_ you two took ages. I thought this fire might go out before you two _ever_ came back." Daisuke gave me a pouty look. I looked at the slimy fish and couldn't help but ask, "Who's the cook here?"

Both gave me strange looks, "You, of course." Daisuke finally said. My face went blank. I glared at the two.

"WELL THEN! We might as well starve. I've never even _touched_ a fish in my life, let alone cook a meal out of it! It's not as if _all_ girls have to be able to cook!" Daisuke gave a self- consious shrug. Then a question came to mind, "Wait, haven't you two done this before? I mean, you _must've_ cooked something while you stayed in these parts." Ausrin lokoed at me with a small look of sadness.

Though, as usual, Daisuke spoke up. "Yeah... we used to have someone else along with us. A partner."

I tired to change the mood. "See? Then there _was_ a guy who could cook!" Ausrin turned around and looked off into the dark sky, not being able to look further than the trees that shaded us from the stars.

Daisuke, his voice soft and gentle, answered. "Actually, Sarah was an amazing cook."


	3. Chapter 3

Daisuke, his voice soft and gentle, answered. "Actually, Sarah was an amazing cook."

I appraised the soft look in his eyes, my own eyes gentled, and I watched as Daisuke began telling me his story. "She used to make the weirdest things out of what we passed while walking through the forest. Somehow she was able to tell which was edible and which was not. Ausrin and I always gave each troubled glances. When we watched her cook, saw how intent she was, she looked like a piece of art. Her face had a soft intelligence, that shown so swiftly. I couldn't help but stare at her as she worked through which of the foods had to be done this way, and that.

"Whenever she would finish, she'd walk into the tent with a tray sample of what she had made this time. She laughed when she saw our expressions when we looked at her cooking. But every time we tried it, it always ended up being amazing. She smiled and laughed a lot, so full of life. Every morning, when we'd wake, she'd be there, staring down on us. When we asked why she wasn't sleeping, she says she can't help but stare at us.

"Also, she admitted she didn't like to sleep. She said sleep was a distraction to her. Then, as usual, she'd smile her special smile and tell us to go back to sleeping. Sarah had beautiful silver eyes that glittered in the sun, her hair was a soft shade of navy blue. Her figure was as perfect as an angel, and her thoughts as gentle as a breeze. She was always excited about every passing day, trying new things. Sometimes, she'd go silent as she stared up at the trees covered with birds flying everywhere, and softly say 'One day, I want to be like those birds. As free as can be. Don't you think, Daisuke? Wouldn't you like to see how beautiful it is from up there?'

"The days trickled by, every moment so precious. Sarah's laugh never faded, her smiles never stopped. It felt like a dream. Though, I began to notice her looking at me in a different way. A more... thoughtful way. She'd always, whenever she looked my way, stare deep in thought. But when she'd notice that she was staring, she'd smile and blush." I noticed Ausrin had left, maybe being affected by the memories. Daisuke began again, using his hands to make the story more affective. "You see, what really made my heart sink whenever she'd give me such a look was that, as fate would have it, I didn't feel towards her in the same way.

"One day, when she once again made such a face, a noticed Ausrin staring. Then he'd look away in a flinch when he'd see her blush. At first, I had no idea why he'd do that, but one morning I woke and found him sitting next to her sleeping figure. Staring at her with such a look of longing, love, and passion. He really seemed to me such a sad man, lost to the reality of love." Daisuke looked distantly into his thoughts, trying not to forget anything.

"That same day, he confessed his love for her. She had looked hesitantly at me, and told me that she loved me. Then, just after she'd uttered those words-" Daisuke didn't get the chance to finish his sentence, because in just an insant, he was lifted off the air with a powerful hand. Apearently, the sudden movements has put out some of the fire. I stared in the dark, to make out who it was. Then red eyes flashed and I knew right away.

Ausrin.

In a voice, none other than an all consuming rage, Ausrin spoke up. "Shut up. How dare you even mention anything of this. Stop shaking, stop it. STOP IT. Listen to me, you will NOT dwell on the past, you will NOT ever again mention such a thought. Next time, you'll find yourself crawling into a grave. Understand?" Suddenly, blue eyes shown to test the red. Dasisuke's eyes reflected the rage within Ausrin. He lifted his hand, holding tight to the grip Ausrin had around his neck.

Teeth gritted, Daisuke twisted Ausrin's hand around with such force, i felt ripples of gravity being interupted. Ausrin made no attempt to comfort his bloody hand. The two stood, glaring either one down. It was Daisuke who calmed down first, the blue around settling around him to gentle swirls. In a deadly voice, Daisuke answered, "Of course."

Ausrin suddenly looked over at me, his rage settled and he finally realized what he had done. I was shaking, having fallen on my back when he had charged at Daisuke. He reached out a hand towards me, I crawled backwards, trying to avoid the red light shining visibly through his fingers. It looked like some deadly fire, and i doubted it was there for any other purpose. Even though the first had slightly faded, i was frightened, and didn't know what to do.

Daisuke attempted the same, but at the same time, i instinctively backed away. Daisuke sighed, glaring over at Ausrin, and walked away. Ausrin was left standing in front of me, his hand held out. I didn't know what to do, it was too overwelming. Until i saw Ausrin's eyes stare down at me seriously, full of what looked like confused thoughts. Finally, he spoke. "You're scared, aren't you? Frightened, grossed out?" When I only shook, Ausrin nodded knowingly. "We're not your enemies, you know. But we all have our secrets." He clenched his fist as he thought back to things i didn't know. "I don't apreciate it when one whom i trust dares to flash those secrets in front of others."

He stood and walked over to a tree, leaning against it was his hands, looking down. "Daisuke and me have multiple personalities, as you might have noticed. It is so, because those like us share our thoughts, doings, feelings... with our powers. As you can see, I have red, the sign of rage. As you might know, rage is when one has only one goal in sight, and all that gets in the way will suffer. While Daisuke has blue, the sign of cold calm. In this, he is able to think through the situation, and act wisely. You understand the personalities I have just discribed to you?"

I nodded, noticing that my breathing had slown down. He continued. "Our kind is what is called Sith. We have many more of us, back home. Each has its own personality, which acts in its own way. And Cagalli, you are one of them."

* * *

**_Ausrin_**

I'd expected her to burst out into tears from what i had told her, to react in some way, but she just stared at me with indifference. "Cagalli?" I asked, after a few moments of no reaction.

"Yeah?" She asked, still without any emotion. I stared at her, a little flustered.

"So... you're just going to exept it? Just like that?" She nodded, as if it was plain obvious. Maybe it was.

"Why would it matter what I said? Either way, it's not something i can change right out of the blue, you realize." I nodded, and held out a hand for her. She took it and stood. I noticed right away that this was her Sith showing through.

"So, your sith is green, huh?" I smiled, she seemed a little puzzled by the sudden notion. I gazed into the green that befell her eyes. For a moment, i could see into the the soul of her Sith. Behind the puzzled expression, I could see the Sith smiling brightly. It seem rather odd, though, that the Sith would be hiding. Was it something to do with Cagalli's emotions? Was something holding her back?

I decided to ignore it. Cagalli finally smiled as well, having calmed down a bit. "Green..." She said, almost to herself. She looked up once again and looked at me, "So, what does green stand for?" She said it in a voice that sounded almost teasingly.

I chuckled. Nodding, i began looking back in my studies from when i was young. " 'Green. One who has the odd touch of beauty, always willing to shine and call out to the world. Green is a sign for life. Do to that fact, one who is green has a special love for life." Cagalli remained silent. Though, after a while, the smile began to form again and she couldn't help but blush.

"Thanks..." She said, still a little quiet.

"So, should we be off to get Daisuke? I'd say he's waiting for us at this very moment." Cagalli nodded. Sometimes, I sighed, it's very hard to understand this girl. "Though, it's worth it." I said. When I saw Cagalli look up at me with a strange look, i noticed i'd said the last part aloud. "Oh, it's nothing! Haha..." She didn't seem very convinced, so i tried to change the subject. "So... should we be heading off?"

"Yeah. Knowing Daisuke, he'd be a little worried by now. I mean, the Sith fade eventually, right? The real Daisuke would be a little...confused. Well, you know what I mean. Let's get going, then."

* * *

I know it's a short little chapter, but i hope it's worth it! I just dont have much time an my hands to write lately. Hope you like it so far! 


End file.
